It is common practice with fabrications of steel beams, rods and other component parts to store such products outside in yards. A purchaser places an order for a predetermined quantity of such components which are often of different sizes. It is common practice to ship these components on flatbed trucks and these are loaded directly in the yard. Usually the flatbed truck is that of a transport company or of the purchaser. When the flatbed truck arrives at the yard where the steel components are required to be loaded on the flatbed truck it is often necessary to displace the flatbed truck in the yard because the steel beams are usually classified by size and category and are located at different areas. Also, when loading the flatbed truck it is necessary to displace a loading equipment with the truck to load each individual component one a time and place them in proper position on the flatbed truck and in rows disposed on one another when there are many of such components such as steel beams. Wood beams are disposed transversely on the flatbed and in-between separate rows. This is a common practice in this industry and it is very time consuming task to load the flatbed transporter. Accordingly, the flatbed transporter and its conductor are idled in the yard for several hours and this adds to the cost of delivering the goods to the purchaser. Still further, because of the urgency in having to load the flatbed transporter there are often errors made in filling the purchase order. Further, because the conductor is idle, he often will wonder outside the truck and this may be hazardous due to the fact that the steel components being loaded by cranes or other beam equipment have to be manipulated and position the components on the flatbed, thus creating a hazard to any person in the vicinity of the flatbed transporter.